Locked
by Lilux
Summary: After 5 years of child abuse Matthew and Alfred are finally saved and put in with another foster family. But after all that pain neither can completely trust anyone. Not their new parents, not anybody at school...Not the people they feel their hearts breaking for. FACE Family (with Sealand), Ameripan, PruCan, FrUk and minor Spamano, Austroswitz, DenNor, Rochu HongIce, LietPol, etc
1. Chapter 1

There are many different kinds of terror. The sort of baby terror, like when you wake up from a nightmare. That other sort of terror. When you think that something bad may happen...and that final type of terror. That type of terror you only get when something very, very bad happens. Matthew assumed he was the only one who ever felt this terror. He was the only one who had heard his twin brother whimpering, trying to stay strong and not burst out into tears no matter how much pain he was feeling. Trying to be the stronger one, the hero, he wanted to be the hero. But he wasn't. There aren't heroes. They just don't exist. If there were Matthew wouldn't have had to live the last 5 years of his life withering in pain, watching a belt bruise the flesh of himself and his brother. Feeling himself everyday grow weaker and weaker. But he couldn't die. He wouldn't. He wouldn't leave his brother, Alfred, alone to face that. He wasn't going to. He was going to stay strong for Alfred. Despite how it seemed Matthew would older. By about 10 minutes, Alfred was his little brother whether the latter liked it or not and Matthew wasn't going to leave him to endure this torture alone. It hadn't always been like this. The 16 year old had been happy once...but then when he was 11 his mother died of cancer. His father had abandoned them long ago, he wouldn't care that his boys were suffering through daily beatings and sometimes starvation. Matthew and Alfred had grown to hide what had happened to them well. Blaming the incidents on all the sports the duo played (Matthew played hockey, Alfred played Football, Basketball and Baseball, sometimes they played together) or on their clumsiness. Nobody could never - nobody would never - know what happened to the two whenever they went home. At least that's what Matthew thought.

It was a rainy Monday morning. Matthew - despite the stereotypes that went along with it - loved Mondays. It meant the end of the weekend which Matthew had come to dread. It meant 2 whole days suffering through the abuse of their foster parents Curtis and Josephine. Curtis was usually drunk on weekends which meant the beatings would be worse. Josephine woulds stand there the entire time telling the two boys they deserved it.  
Sometimes Matthew thought he did.  
But Alfred didn't. Alfred was pretty well liked at school. Nobody ever remembered Matthew. Alfred was the only one who would ever talk to him. Added to that Alfred often got in trouble with classmates but Matthew was the one always punched for it. It just made no sense... Anyways...Back to the rainy Monday morning.  
"Mattie come on get up before they wake up" Alfred hissed into Matthew's bedroom  
"What time is it?" Matthew asked sitting up quickly pulling his favorite red hoodie over his head  
"It's almost 5 they'll be up soon come on" Alfred exclaimed  
"You should have woken me up earlier!" Matthew sighed before seeing his brother's sad face "But it's not really your fault I'll get ready you wait outside in case they wake up"  
"But then they'll just get you..." Alfred muttered "It would be totally unheroic for me to leave you here all alone"  
Matthew nodded and sighed "Find but if they wake up get in the room and stay there"  
Alfred looked like he was about to protest but he kept his mouth shut for once.

Matthew stepped into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth trying to remain quiet. Curtis was probably still asleep, hungover from yesterday. But Josephine would be easier to wake up. And if she woke up... Matthew flinched. It was hard enough to make his back to stop bleeding last night he didn't need to go through having to hide it at school. He looked up at himself in the mirror. He didn't get why so many people thought he was Alfred. He looked more like his mom than Alfred did. Sure, they were pretty similar but they weren't identical. Matthew's hair was longer and he had that odd curl sticking out of the left side of his hair, Alfred had a cowlick. Matthew's eyes were violet, Alfred's were blue.  
_Mama always said Alfred looked like...Da- Like **him** _Matthew sighed, he refused to think of anybody at Dad. He had no dad  
He brushed his hair down so it didn't look like the absolute mess it usually did in the mornings, pulled on jeans and walked to his room (aka the attic that he shared with Alfred). Alfred sat on his respective bed.  
"Come on Mattie we have to go" Alfred whispered  
"You go downstairs first I'll be right down" Matthew responded  
Alfred nodded walking slowly down the hall.

Matthew sighed taking his stuffed bear on his bed, it looked like it had fallen.  
"Kumajirou" Matthew muttered  
He tucked the bear under his covers before smiling and walking out of the room wincing slightly as he pulled his backpack over his shoulder.

* * *

Matthew and Alfred as always stopped at the elementary school first as school didn't start for another hour. Someone was already there. Two men and a little boy.  
"I wonder what they're doing up so early" Alfred muttered  
"Don't mind them just sit down on the swing and do whatever" Matthew shrugged  
Alfred nodded.  
Matthew winced once more taking his backpack off his shoulder and setting it on the ground ignoring the light mist.  
"Mattie are you alright?" Alfred asked taking off his own backpack  
"Yeah I'm fine" Matthew smiled though as usual it was fake, Matthew hadn't smiled in a long time  
The little boy ran over to the swings. Matthew and Alfred both internally flinched. They really didn't want anyone questioning what they were doing here so early in the morning.

"Hi I'm Peter!" the little boy grinned happily "Who are you?"  
_I hate that question _"I'm Matthew" Matthew said softly  
"I'm Alfred" Alfred grinned  
"What are you doing here so early?" Peter asking sitting on the swing next to Matthew kicking his feet in an attempt to get it moving  
"We could ask you the same question" Alfred shrugged  
"Well it's just because Arthur is a jerkface and wanted to go on a walk with his boyfriend" Peter snickered "And they couldn't leave me alone"  
"Peter who are you talking to?" one of the men, a green eyed blond man with the biggest eyebrows Matthew had ever seen walked up  
"Alfred and the other guy" Peter replied happily  
"Matthew" Matthew muttered  
"They're here really early but I don't know why" Peter replied happily  
"Well that's they're business don't be nosey" the man nodded "I'm Arthur pleased to meet you"  
"Hi" Alfred grinned, Matthew smiled slightly but said nothing  
"Come on Peter we should stop bothering them" Arthur said taking Peter's hand and walking the small boy back to the other man

Peter began playing the playscape as the two men talked it seemed they weren't paying much attention to him to Matthew made it a bit of priority to watch the small child and make sure he didn't wander off or something.  
"That kid is so lucky" Alfred muttered  
"Yeah he..." Matthew's words were cut off  
Everything suddenly felt so tight. Like everything in his body was being squeezed tightly together.  
"Al...Can't...Breathe..." Matthew wheezed "H-Help..."  
"Oh god...Asthma..." Alfred cursed silently "Mattie do you have your inhaler?"  
"Cur...Curtis...Broke..." Matthew felt like all the life was being crushed out of him, like rocks were weighing down his lungs. It hurt so bad...  
"Mattie hang on" Alfred whimpered before looking up towards the others "Please help! He has asthma!"

The last thing Matthew saw was a pair of blue eyes staring over him worriedly and a heavy French accent asking him questions Matthew wasn't well enough to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**waytheballbounces - I know XD they just took France and added "is"...And Prussia is more awesome than everyone...  
Steampunk Marionette - I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

Matthew heard many voices as he faded in an out of reality.

_"Come on Mattie hang on!"_

_"Arthur is he going to be alright?"_

_"Abuse..."  
_

_"Abuse"_

_"Abuse!"_

_"Arrest"_

_"Abuse"_

Matthew didn't know who was talking half the time, he didn't try to stress his mind he just stayed completely silent and tried to keep him mind completely asleep.

* * *

Alfred put his and Matthew's things into a suitcase. Not two. They only really owned enough to put into one suitcase. That just depressed Alfred a bit more. He had tried his best to hide all the marks on Matthew but apparently his asthma attack had been really bad and they had to hook him up to machines. They hadn't been able to get Mattie to the hospital right away because Arthur and the other guy, Francis, had their car parked all the way around the block and neither had cellphones on them. By the time they had gotten to the hospital Mattie was passed out and bleeding his lips had turned almost completely blue. Alfred could hardly decipher his own words from Francis's kind and worried words and Peter's panicked screamy words. Alfred himself was shaking. He was the hero he was supposed to protect his brother but he had failed... He had always failed...

They had eventually put two and two together after looking at all the cuts and bruises Mattie had and then looked over Alfred. Now Alfred was covered in new bandages - Alfred and Matthew had always used cheep spongebob band aids to cover everything up - and Curtis and Josephine were being held in a police station while he packed up his stuff and prepared to go to an orphanage or child protective services or something? They were just going to be placed into foster care again and Alfred didn't see how that would help. They'd just get abused by different people and have to be placed into a new routine...

"Alfred are you almost done?" Arthur's voice echoed up the stairs  
"Yeah, almost!" Alfred replied stuffing Matthew's bear into the bag  
He wondered why Arthur and Francis had stuck around so long. They barely even knew them. It didn't seem normal. It made Alfred a little uneasy that these people were so...so...interested in them. Alfred gulped and pushed any thoughts aside. Arthur and Francis had been nothing but nice to the two boys since they had met. They had bought Alfred McDonalds and brought it to the hospital since he never got to eat his favorite food much and he had mentioned a few times he liked it and had helped out the CPS (Child Protective Services) with practically everything. Alfred would be lying if he said he wasn't extremely thankful. Matthew hadn't been well enough to properly thank them but Alfred was sure his brother was thankful too. He took a deep breath looking around the small attic he'd spent his life in since he was 11. He walked out without looking back.

Arthur was waiting for him downstairs with a few police officers making sure Josephine who had returned to answer questions didn't try anything.  
"Alfred they're letting you stay with Francis and I" Arthur said looking quite a bit happier than his usual grumpiness "So you won't have to stay anywhere else unless you want to alright?"  
Alfred took a wide eyed step backward "L-Like you're my f-foster parents?"  
Arthur's happiness faded "W-Well no not if you don't want to stay with us I'm not trying to force you I just thought you may appreciate it-"  
Alfred took a deep breath "No I'm happy...It's just I don't usually have much luck with foster parents and..." he couldn't seem to get anymore words out  
"I promise you we won't do anything like those terrible people did to you and Matthew" Arthur smiled "I-I really didn't want to bring it up until later but Francis and I" Arthur gulped looking helplessly around a few police officers chuckled at his obvious discomfort "Francis and I before all this were thinking about ad-adoption and you and Matthew o-obviously need help..."  
Alfred looked at Arthur completely wide eyed. Peter seemed happy, Alfred had gotten to know the excitable little 7 year old over the week they'd known each other and he didn't seem abused and Arthur and Francis seemed nice...  
"I-I'll have to talk to Mattie" Alfred said smiling slightly "B-But that would be nice..."  
Arthur's face lit up "That's good ... come on Alfred we'd better go"  
Alfred was about to walk out the door when a shrill, cold voice broke him out of his happy moment.

"I HOPE THE OTHER ONE DIES YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Josephine shouted as police tried to restrain her as she lunged towards Alfred "NOBODY IS EVER GOING TO REALLY LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A USELESS LITTLE BRAT! CAN'T YOU SEE THE DAMN FAGS ARE JUST PRETENDING! THEY PITY YOU! YOU'RE A HORRIBLE LITTLE MISTAKE! THEY SHOULD JUST KILL YOU-"  
Josephine was dragged off leaving Alfred standing stiffly at the doorway tears littering his eyes. He rubbed his hands in his sleeves he was 16 and he'd suffered worse words than that. But that hurt...He flinched as someone placed a comforting hand on his shoulder  
"She's a liar Alfred you never have to talk to her again" Arthur is smiling in a comforting sort of way "Come on. Matthew is going to be fine and Francis and I do pity you but we actually want to get to know you, alright"  
Alfred felt himself shaking slightly as he nodded. He took a deep breath and grinned again quickly hiding his sadness.  
"I'm the hero 'course I know she's just being a supervillain" Alfred grins  
Arthur looks at Alfred and rolls his eyes but deep down inside he is happy the boy appears to be OK.

* * *

Matthew's eyes flickered open. He was in a hospital. He recognized it from when- he flinched and hid the memories back in his head.  
"Al-Alfred" Matthew whimpered looking around the empty hospital room  
A nurse paused at the door "Oh Mr. Williams you're awake..." she looked at him with pitying eyes "Mr. Bonnefoy is here talking to some police officers. Do you want me to get him?"  
"Wh-Who?" Matthew asked his eyes watering with fear ... where was his brother?  
"One of the men that brought you here" the nurse said "He and the other one have been quite concerned about the well being about you and your brother ever since we found signs of abuse and convicted your parents"  
"Foster parents" Matthew corrected  
"Yes well do you want me to get him?" the nurse asked "If not I can send in the doctor, alright?"  
"I-I'll talk to Mr. Bonnefoy" Matthew decided hoping for some sort of an answer

A few moments later the frenchman that Matthew remembered seeing before passing in walked in grinning.  
"Matthieu your awake" Mr. Bonnefoy grinned  
"Err...um...yes..." Matthew said awkwardly  
Mr. Bonnefoy seemed to recall something and went to sit down in one of of the seats near Matthew's bed "You've been asleep for a week you went into shock. Your brother has been very concerned about you, so has Arthur and I"  
"Why?" Matthew asked timidly  
"Well..." Mr. Bonnefoy seemed a bit scared to say more "I think you'd better rest some more before we talk more"  
Matthew frowns a bit, he just woke up "No I want to talk more...I-I mean if that's ok with you Mr. Bonnefoy"  
"You can call me Francis" Mr. Bonnefoy says "And if you want to talk that's fine with me"  
"Wh-What were you going to say before?" Matthew questioned  
"Well..." Francis didn't seem to know how to respond "My boyfriend Arthur and I were thinking of adoption and they found signs of ... erm ... abuse on you and your brothers and they've arrested your foster parents for child cruelty and well we were thinking of adopting the both of you since you obviously need help and we know how hard it is to adopt out older kids and we don't want you to go to a bad home and ... I'm saying it all a bit too fast ... _Je suis désolé_"  
"I-I...It's alright" Matthew sputtered "It's just shocking and ... and ... and ... I just want my brother ..."  
"He's with Arthur packing up your things from your house" Francis says "I'll call to tell them you're awake and I'm sure they'll be right over"  
"_Merci _Francis" Matthew said softly as Francis got up to go use his cellphone outside  
Francis turned obviously shocked and pleasantly surprised at Matthew's use of French "_votre accueil _Matthieu"

* * *

**Translations:  
Je suis descole= I'm sorry (French)  
Merci = Thank You (French)  
Votre Accueil = Your Welcome**


End file.
